1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a latch, and more particularly to a latch for use with a vehicle such as a snowmobile.
2. Description of Related Art
FIG. 10 is a side view of a prior art snowmobile 10. The snowmobile 10 includes a main body 15 that is supported by a frame. A rear portion of the main body 15 includes a seat 20 and a front portion of the main body includes an engine cover 25. The engine cover 25 can be removed or pivoted about a laterally extending axis to a raised position (FIG. 11) to allow access to the engine and/or other interior compartments of the snowmobile 10. Various prior art latch fasteners have been used to secure the cover 25 with respect to the main body 15.
As shown in FIG. 12, which is a partial rear perspective view of the snowmobile 10, such a latch fastener 30 may include an elastic member 35. The elastic member 35 in FIG. 12 is shown as being anchored or secured to the main body 15 of the snowmobile 10 using a fastener 40. The elastic member 35 includes an opening 45 that is intended to receive and cooperate with a hook 50 provided on the cover 25. To secure the cover 25 to the main body 15 using the latch fastener 30, the elastic member 35 is stretched until the opening 45 overcomes the hook 50, and the elastic member 35 is released such that the hook 50 is coupled to the elastic member 35, preferably under a predetermined tension. In the coupled position, the hook 50 protrudes through and out of the opening 45 such that the hook 50 remains exposed to the surrounding environment. Loose clothing or other material may therefore inadvertently become caught on the hook 50.
FIGS. 13 and 14 show an alternative prior art latch fasteners. FIG. 13 shows a lever 55 that is pivotably connected to the main body 15 of the snowmobile 10. The cover 25 includes a receptacle 60 with a slot 65 that is sized to receive the lever 55. A square protrusion 70 on the lever 55 fits within the slot 65 when the lever 55 is pivoted into the locking position, as shown in FIG. 14. The lever 55 can be pivoted using a knob 75. When the lever 55 is in the locking position, the entire locking force of the latch fastener is transferred through the lever 55. This locking force stresses and strains the lever 55.
FIGS. 15A–16 show yet another prior art latch fastener. The latch fastener includes a latch 76 (FIG. 15A) provided on cover 77 that can be used to releasably connect the cover 77 to a hook 78 (FIG. 15B) provided on a main body 79 of the snowmobile. The latch 76 is pivotably mounted on a support bracket 80, which is mounted to a base 81 connected to the cover 77. The latch 76 is shown in the open position in FIG. 15A, with a pair of arms 82 extending away from the latch 76. The arms 81 include springs and are connected by a cross member 83.
When the cover 77 is closed, the cross member 83 is coupled to the hook 78 on the main body 79 (FIG. 15B). After reaching this position, the latch 76 is pivoted downwardly toward the base 81, such that the cover 77 and main body 79 are secured to one another. This secured position is shown in FIG. 16. A pair of upstanding flanges 84 are aligned with the tab portion of the latch 76. The flanges 84 include through openings 85 that can accommodate a locking pin (not shown) to maintain the latch 76 in the closed position shown in FIG. 16.
These prior at latch fasteners have drawbacks. For example, these latch fasteners can require a great deal of strength or space to operate. Also, the designs can be overly complicated and expensive, and they can require additional parts to keep them in stable open and closed positions. Hooks and other protruding parts of several of these latch fasteners may also inadvertently catch clothing and other materials (e.g., twigs, small branches, debris, etc.). Furthermore, resilient portions of several of these latch fasteners must bear significant portions of the forces exerted on the latch fastener by the motor cover.